percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Renegades: Chapter 4
The Renegades: Chapter 4 Rune's POV I dragged my feet along the way to my master. When I entered Lord Krios's enormous gate along with his other servants, I immediately stood up straight and walked with the dignity befitting a servant of Krios. There were about seven hundred of us in the room when the gate sealed shut. Krios looked upon all of us, then grabbed a massive handful and dropped them into his mouth. I could hear the sound of his teeth biting into their bones. I kept a steady face, like I did every day, and waited for Krios to give the survivors our orders for the day. I was in a group of seven other servants for my first order: cleaning up the flesh-eating horses' stables. The horses stayed inside while we cleaned up, they hadn't eaten beforehand, and Krios had a special system for cleaning the stables: we started in the first stable, took all the... horse waste... out and dumped it into the second one. Then we went to the second one and shoveled all of it into the third one. And so on until all eighty-nine were clean. Did I mention our second order was one that required clean hands? As a result, we couldn't use our hands to touch the filthy shovels. We had to either try and maneuver with our feet or hold the shovels in our mouths. Mouth was really the only way to get the job done before time was up. And if time ran out before we finished... I reminded myself of the servants that were eaten that morning. I envied them. Paul, Morris, Lena, Maggie, Alex, Nikolai, and Isabelle were the people in the stable group with me. Maggie was the youngest; She'd be a year old tomorrow if she could make it through stable duty. I put the end of the shovel in my mouth, trying my best to not let my tongue touch the mud. Then I started shoveling the mess into the next stable. "Rune..." Morris said. "You think we can make a break for it?" "What do you mean?" I whispered. "He means get out of here," Lena said. "The other day... we found evidence of a group who are free from the Titans. Fighting to free everyone else." "That's a myth," I said dejectedly. "People helping us out? Freedom from the Titans? Hope? None of those things exist. Not in the real world." "Come on," Lena said. "You're a son of Melinoe, goddess of ghosts. Where's your spirit?" "I have none," I said in complete monotone as I tossed more dung into the next stable. "That's why we need to save you guys," Morris said. "Your spirit's broken, and so's everyone else's. Maggie's probably going to have the exact same ideas by her third birthday." "The eight of us can make a break for it," Lena said. "Krios won't be back for another hour and a half. We can show you the Renegades." Category:The Renegades Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Chapter Page